


Adventures are a losing game. Aren't they?

by RedMint_Tea



Series: Adventures from a Shapeshifter with the Memory of a Kitchen Shelf. [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: (but temporary), Blood but its not called Blood, Crying, Explosions, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Fluff but its like very very little, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Scars, but its not comfort because the hurt was never resolved, cursing, slight angst(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: Red wasn't always a shapeshifter with Memory Loss.Red was once, just a shapeshifter, with minor Memory Issues.What Changed?[READ TAGS / FIC FOR CONTENT WARNINGS]
Relationships: None
Series: Adventures from a Shapeshifter with the Memory of a Kitchen Shelf. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Adventures are a losing game. Aren't they?

"Carmine, please, wake up!" A soothing voice called out, the young shapeshifter got up, groaning as they yawned. Popping their muscles with a streach.

Slowly they got up, and made their way downstairs to the kitchen, hearing a motherly hum. Looking at the counter next to the stove, They saw a racoon placing bacon into the pan with sizzling oil.

"Mom, what the fuck are you doing as a racoon, again?"

"Well, I don't really like touching animal meat, so I did it. Because I wanted you to have something you would actually eat for once, dear." The racoon exclaimed, suddenly growing in size.

Two feet touched the floor as a woman headed into another part of the kitchen to stirr rice. Carmine smiled. "Okay, Mom! Love you!"

The Mother gave a blowing kiss to Carmine, He smiled before picking up his leather bag and running out the front door. 

______________

"Honey, Where is our son?"

"He left a while ago."

"WHAT!?"

"Wait, what's wrong, dear?"

"YOU FORGOT!?"

"Oh- OH SHIT- CARMINE!!!"

_____________

  
Carmine had made his way to a cliffside. Watching into the distant as the sun set, Blocky like mountains and more structures of nature surronded him.

He felt at peace.

"It's so peaceful up here, I could live here forever. I can rely on starinng into the horizions.......It's so calming..... The waves crashing, the singing of parrots. I could live here forever!"

"No running from skeletons! No shielding at creepers...I got that mixed up, agh... Not like it matters! It's not like theres a mob behind me! I... ..I think.. it.. and Uh-.."

Before he knew it. An explosion was heard. He felt ringing in his hears, a scream, and then the splash of water.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was floating within an endless black void. Opening his eyes, he saw a glowing shadow of someone he knew. He tried to follow it, only to stumble, like he was floating in space, or like he was being sucked away from whatever he wanted to get to.

Carmine cried out.

"Mom! Dad! Is anyone there?"

"Please, answer me!" He felt tears form within his eyes, they were twitching, his face was turning red, Sniffle after sniffle of holding it in failed, he cried. A stream of tears.

The floor suddenly seemed to collapse, and he was floating again.

Everything was fine, he thought he could calm down. Only to see his hand dissapear, and the next thing he knew, he and the world swirrled in on itself, only to collapse.   
  


His body was cold, soaked, and nearly dead.

The only thing was Him, Himself, and His Mind.

_____

"Agh... Wh..Where am I?" He touched his head, feeling a red liquid. It slowly melted into nothing.. A common note of a shapeshifter... What's a shapeshifter?

"...Who am I...?" He wondered who he was. He remembered the liquid on his hand. He remembered it. Was that his name? What was it? Red? Was his name... Red? Maybe...

He remembers a gentle voice calling him Red. Maybe he is Red! 

**_ ~~You are not Red. You are Not Red, Remember. Remember, Please. Please. Please rememer, Why cant you remember?~~ _ **

**_ ~~DontForgetASingleThing, Please.~~ _ **

**_ ~~CARM̛̞̭̽I͒͢N͔͊Ẽ͖͈̖̆́̅͜,̧͇̝̹̖̆͌̒̽̎͘͜ ̨̨͈̺̰̝̓͑̈́͐́̐R̡̠̭̣̍̓̔̈́E͖͔̤̭͇͈̐̔̃̀͐̆͟͡M̰̭͎̭̻̪͔͎͒̄̉͑͆̽͘͠Ę̢̗̞̘̝͓͎̾̈́̆͐̾́͘͝Ḿ̳̤̼͕̘̪̼͚̤̇̓́͆̈̈́̒͜͝B̻͈̪̤̼̈͒͑̀͌E͈̪̤̓̀̄R̡͚̪̯̗͍̱͕̖̬͛̓̌̄̓̿̒̊͗̕͟͢͝͡ ͙̳̭͇̰̹̥̄́͗͑̀͆͊W̛̯͎̟̻̼͉͕̥̞͋͋̌̽̎̾̿̕͜͠H̗̩͔̀̓͆͂͜Ơ̡̻͓͖͙̠͖̻̹̬̎͋̿͆̀̔̒̒͗ ̡̙̫̪͉̖̪̻̞͂̇̐͌̽͗̈̾̕͢͡Y̢̨̥͙̣̩̥̣̜͕̹͂́̆͊̾̂̀̓̅̾́͟͠Ơ̼̓ͅŲ̢̛̖̲̥̻̞̥̠͙̻̩͇̖̫̖̞̥͖̝͐̾͑̀̉̓̄̎̍̅͆̊̄̕̚̚̕͠͠ ̨̳͍͔̘͚̱̠̤̲̟̫̬̪̦̜̅͌̂͛̓̃̈͗͗́͐͊̃͊̋́̕͟͢͢͟͠͝͡Ȁ̧̡̢̪̖̲̘͍̳͉̙͉̥̘̤̘̳̟̱̫̀̋͐́̌̽̓̅͊̑̓̂͒̊͂́̕͡͠Ŗ̡̬̘̰̗̲̝͇̜̹̘̥̘̫̩̹͐́̓͌̐̈̈́̄̂̽͑̋͒̆̌̌͘͘͢͜͠͝ͅE̡̨͓̯̞̙͙̘̟͉̦̼͇̱̺̖̭̻̾͌͒͒̐̽̌͐͂͂̅̉̓̇͂͒͌͘̕͟͢͡~~ _ **

".....Most importantly.... What am I.... Why am I here.... What is.... Here?" He looked around, feeling for whatever he felt. He only felt a gash. A wound.

....And just like that, it was gone. . ~~ ** _and so was his memory._**~~

"Well. Whatever I was worried about nothing! I'll just go home! I think it was that way!" C- Red smiled. happily making his way onwards.

___  
  


"Red! Stop it!"

"Never! HAHAHA!"

"I'll give you some pumpkin seeds!"

"Fine, Deal! Now can I have my iron helmet back, Boat- I mean- Sparkle?"

"Y34h, Y0u c4n."

"3382828838282818291919198482271..."

_____  
  


"I'm so glad we're friends." 

"I care for you."

"Sorry I can't remember you."

"It's okay, I guess."

"...."

"I love you as a friend, you're an amazing friend!"

":)"

  
_____  
  


... Red looked around, taking a book out of an endchest. Looking at all the drawings.

"Remember!" Red spoke, "You have to assosicate them with that! Okay! I got it!"

"Poppy is a Poppy! Wait- No- Agh... I can't remember.... Why can't I? It's like... a hazy memory... Eh, It's not like I'll remember anyways.

...Stupid-

OOH A BEE!"

__  
  
[Carmine....]


End file.
